


Irish Cream

by Christabelle23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabelle23/pseuds/Christabelle23
Summary: A night out before the Christmas hols turns into more than just drinks and dancing when Hermione meets up with an old classmate from Hogwarts. Going home with Seamus Finnegan turned out to be exactly what she needed and even she can't deny that.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Upon opening her eyes, the first thing Hermione noticed was the crumpled up pair of black denim jeans laying on unfamiliar plush gray carpet. Slowly sitting up, ignoring the pounding in her head, Hermione kicked her legs over the edge of the bed and looked around. Dark furniture took up a lot of space in the small room and there were clothing, books and other items sporadically thrown around making the room appear slightly messy. The blinds were half drawn, allowing in some of the early morning sunlight. Nothing in the room gave her any clue as to who it belonged to.

Looking down at herself Hermione discovered she was wearing someone else’s jumper but she still had her panties on which was a good sign that she hadn’t slept with whoever brought her home. She also noticed that her wand was lying on the bed side table beside a sealed bottle of water and a stack of her clothing. Thinking back to the night before, Hermione tried to walk herself through what had led her to where she was now.

~

_The Flaming Cauldron was unusually packed for a Wednesday night, but seeing as it was the week between Christmas and New Year’s Hermione supposed it made sense. The fact that the bar was still only a couple months old also meant that they were still garnering a lot of interest and more people were checking it out weekly. Tonight was her first night there since she had been unable to attend the grand opening at Halloween with the rest of her friends._

_The room was hazy because of the smoke and lights but Hermione was still able to make out her friends across the crowded room. There was no mistaking the red headed sea as being anyone other than Weasleys. Before she approached their table, she decided to stop at the bar to order a drink, a huge grin coming over her face when she recognized the bar tender._

_“Dean! How are you?” Her excitement was obvious in her voice. She hadn’t seen her schoolmate since last summer when Harry and Ginny got married._

_“Hermione, long time no see! I’ve been well, this place keeps me busy. How about you? What can I get you to drink?” Dean’s answering grin was as bright as always. The two had never been particularly close, but always got along well when they spent any amount of time together._

_“I’ll take a fire whiskey on the rocks.”_

_“Add a unicorn shot if she’s interested, on the house.” The deep Irish voice speaking directly behind her made Hermione jump. She turned to face the person who had spoken and was pleasantly surprised to see Seamus Finnegan smiling down at her._

_Her eyes roamed over his face, taking in his sandy hair and dark blue eyes before moving down over his sharp jawline that was covered in a fine layer of hair. When they were at Hogwarts, Seamus clothing had always been unkempt but that was a far cry from the put together outfit he was wearing now. A fitted light blue button up was clinging to his muscles and tucked into black denims that were tucked into low black boots. There was no denying how fit he was now. The years since leaving Hogwarts had been more than kind to Seamus, something which Hermione definitely noticed._

_“What exactly is a unicorn shot?” Hermione asked a moment later. “I’ll try one but I’d like to know what’s in it first.”_

_Seamus laughed, “Of course you’d want to know, love. Always were the sort to ask questions ay Granger?” He gave her a wink and pulled out the bar stool beside her as Dean began to move around behind the bar grabbing bottles to pour her drinks and get drinks for the other customers. “A unicorn shot is Irish cream, and our own blend of silver butterbeer schnapps. The white and silver of the alcohol is what gave it its name you see. One of our most popular drinks already!”_

_“Do you make your own Irish cream too?” Hermione asked. Knowing the two boys she had gone to school with were now pub owners and crafted their own alcohol was intriguing to her._

_The smirk Seamus turned on her was positively sinful and Hermione’s mind went blank as she tried to figure out why he was looking at her that way when all she had asked was if they made their own Irish cream. Hermione gasped then and immediately began laughing as she realized what she had asked the proud Irishman in front of her. She lightly smacked his arm, still laughing and shaking her head at his silly antics._

_“I mean the alcohol, Seamus!”_

_“Course you do,” Seamus was laughing along with her and punctuated his words with a wink. “But yeah, we make our own Irish cream too. The only two alcohols we do make on our own are in that shot. Suppose that might be why we’re so proud of it.”_

_“Here you go Hermione.” Dean slid both glasses in front of her; one containing the dark reddish brown liquid she knew was fire whiskey and the second a double shot that was iridescent white layered with a pure silver. “Enjoy your night.”_

_Dean moved down the bar to take care of the rest of the patrons leaving Hermione alone with Seamus once more. Hermione grabbed the shot and downed it quickly, maintaining eye contact with Seamus as she did. A moan of delight left her when she tasted how delicious the shot actually was._

_“That was really good Seamus. If the rest of your drinks are that good, I might have to try more than whiskey here.”_

_Seamus smirked at her, one eyebrow raised, “You’re welcome to come try our drinks anytime. Just show up and we’ll take care of you.”_

_Before Hermione had the chance to respond, she heard her name being called. She looked up and locked eyes with Ginny Potter who was approaching where she sat at the bar. “Finish your drink and let’s go dance!”_

_“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Hermione said with a hint of regret in her voice. “Thank you for the drink. I might have to take you up on the offer of coming back to try more drinks.”_

_~_

The sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door shocked Hermione out of her thoughts. “Come in!” She felt weird telling the person to come in to what was most likely their bedroom but at least she would be able to figure out where she was.

“Good Morning, Love.” The familiar Irish lilt drifted to her as the door swung open. Seamus stepped inside wearing a pair of black sweatpants and carrying two mugs of steaming liquid.

“Seamus!” Hermione exclaimed with slight surprise before laughing and replying with a much more normal, “Good Morning.”

“I didn’t figure you’d remember how you got here,” He said with a laugh. Seamus sat on the bed beside her, handing her one of the mugs which she could smell was filled coffee instead of tea. “Never got in the habit of tea so I hope coffee is alright. I added a bit of Irish cream to it. Hair of the dog and all that.”

“Coffee is perfect, thank you.” Hermione wrapped her hands around the mug, bringing it to her mouth. Her eyes closed as she inhaled the scent before taking her first sip. The warm liquid was the perfect thing for her hungover, confused self. “So what happened last night? The last thing I remember was going to the loo after Ginny and I stopped dancing for the fourth time or so.”

“From what I could figure out, Ginny forgot where you went and they thought you left. So her, Harry and Luna left since they were the last ones there. You stumbled across me on your way out and since you couldn’t tell me where you lived I brought you to mine.”

~

_“Love you have to stop wiggling like that!” Seamus voice was filled with exasperation. He was currently trying to convince the curly haired witch to change out of her tight black dress into something more comfortable to sleep in._

_“But I can’t get it off Seamus!” Hermione’s voice was whiney as she replied. Her lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout, her dark brown eyes looked up at him from under thick black lashes._

_“Stand still.” His voice was firm as he spoke. Hermione immediately obeyed. “Put your arms up.” She put her arms straight up and stood as still as she could, her only movement a shiver that went through her when his hands brushed over her thighs before pulling her dress over her head for her. Seamus eyes roamed over Hermione’s exposed body, darkening with lust as he took in her black panties and matching bra that clung tightly to her curves. Stepping back from her he held out a soft tan sweater for her to put on._

_“Put this on and then let’s get you in bed.”_

_Hermione giggled as she started to pull the sweater on, “Shouldn’t you be getting me naked before getting me in bed, not making me put clothes on?”_

_Seamus rolled his eyes but didn’t respond, instead grabbing her dress and folding it neatly on his night stand beside where she had already laid her wand. He jumped when a piece of black fabric was tossed at him but his quick reflexes from quidditch allowed him to grab it before it fell to the ground. He looked at it and realized Hermione had somehow removed her bra. While he folded it, he looked over at her where she was lying on his bed grinning to herself._

_“If you need me I’m going to be in the living room just down the hall, bathroom is right next door if you need it.”_

_“Why don’t you stay with me?” Hermione’s voice was soft as she spoke. Her eyes were starting to flutter slightly indicating just how tired she was._

_“You’re drunk, love. I’ll be here when you wake up and we can talk then if you still want me in bed with you.” Crossing the room, Seamus pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He dug through his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, quickly changing in to them so he could be comfortable enough to sleep. By the time he turned around, Hermione was already fast asleep._

_~_

“I hit on you didn’t I?” Hermione groaned after taking a few more sips of her coffee and getting glimpses of the night before. “I always get a bit flirty when I drink too much.” Her face was flush with embarrassment and she couldn’t seem to meet Seamus’ eyes. Hermione knew Seamus had seen her practically naked the night before but she couldn’t bring herself to care all that much about that portion of the evening. Especially not with him sitting close enough beside her that she could feel the heat radiating off his shirtless upper body. However her flirty behavior when drunk always made her embarrassed because it was so unlike how she normally behaved.

“I didn’t mind the come ons one bit,” Seamus said with a laugh, “A lad can always use a pick me up from a beautiful lass.”

“Well thank you for making sure I made it somewhere safe, I really do appreciate it. And thank you for the jumper, I would be even more of a mess right now if I tried to sleep in that

dress.”

The silence that settled around them as they both sipped their coffee wasn’t awkward in the slightest, it was comfortable and felt natural. Listening closely, Hermione could hear cars going by outside which indicated they were in a muggle neighborhood or close to one. She had expected Seamus to live in a wizarding location, but considering he was a half-blood and his best friend a muggleborn she supposed it made sense for him to be just as comfortable in the muggle world.

Once her cup was empty, Hermione turned so she was facing Seamus. His golden brown hair which had been slicked back last night was loose now and hanging over the side of his forehead and sticking up in other areas. There were dark circles under his eyes which she assumed were from working long nights at the bar over the past several months. Her eyes moved down to his shirtless chest, which was toned in just the right ways to highlight his strength but didn’t look like he spent hours a day in the gym. A layer of sandy chest hair covered his chest and tapered off into a small trail that led into the top of his sweatpants. Seamus was definitely a gorgeous man, there was no denying that he took care of himself and Hermione was extremely attracted to him physically.

“Thank you again for getting me home, and for the coffee. I’ll get changed and get out of your hair.” Hermione said once she was done checking Seamus out and able to look at his face again.

“You don’t have to rush out Hermione. I’d love for you to stay and catch up. I can’t lie and say I wouldn’t like to get to know you better as Hermione Granger the woman, not Hermione Granger the know it all from Hogwarts.”

“I would love to stay and chat but don’t want to interrupt your schedule for the day.” Hermione had never liked to feel like she was intruding on others so wanted to make sure Seamus had a way to politely kick her out.

“It’s 7 o’clock now, I don’t have to be at the bar until 8 tonight because it’s Dean’s turn to open. So we have 12 hours to waste before I even need to start getting ready. ” Seamus held his hand out for Hermione’s cup, fingers brushing hers lightly when he did. He set the empty cups down on the night stand and scooted back further on the bed, almost laying down. “Tell me if I’m being too forward, but now that you’re sober I’d like to take you up on your offer of joining you in my bed.”

Hermione’s head snapped up to look at Seamus, mouth hanging slightly open in surprise at how blunt Seamus had been which caused him to let out a deep laugh. Between him being shirtless, his bluntness at wanting to sleep with her, and the sexy laugh he emitted, Hermione was gone to his charms.

“I’m not asking you for sex, love. Not yet anyway.” Seamus punctuated his words with a wink. “ I would genuinely love for you to join me for a nap and then we can figure out the rest of this once we have another hour sleep.”

“We just drank coffee and you want to take a nap?” Hermione asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“Decaf, Hermione. I needed a good peace offering, so coffee it was. But I also needed to make sure a nap was still possible. So what do you say?”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the Irishman beside her. Looking down at him sprawled out on the bed, she felt a warmth fill her lower belly that she knew indicated her growing arousal. Slowly she laid down beside him on the bed, propping herself up on an elbow so she could still look down at his face.

“Do we at least get to cuddle during this nap?”

Seamus eyes narrowed, a wicked smirk crossing his face. “Absolutely!” He grabbed her hips then, hands resting just under the edge of his jumper she still wore, pulling her body closer to his. Her hands landed on his bare chest, their faces a few inches apart and breath intermingling. Everywhere their bare skin touched felt like it was on fire. Hermione’s leg was thrown over his hips and as she moved to get comfortable, she could feel the bulge in his pants and couldn’t help but let out a low sound of pleasure at the feeling. Seamus ground his hips upwards, making sure she got the full effect of his cock straining against his sweat pants and pressing against her core which was warm with need.

“Get some rest,” Seamus whispered in her ear, “You’re going to be glad for the extra hour when you wake up.” He punctuated his words with a kiss to her temple.

Hermione lay still, her heart beating erratically and every part of her body hyper aware of where she was touching Seamus. Within a few short minutes, Hermione felt and heard Seamus’ breathing slow down and even out indicating that he was asleep and she followed him to sleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

The feather light touch of fingers running up and down her thigh slowly woke Hermione up. Her body shuddered at the tickling sensation, her eyes snapping open and locking with Seamus’s which were alight with humor. They were lying face to face now, one of Seamus’s arms under the pillow Hermione was using and the other between them allowing him to rest his hand on her thigh and tickle her just so.

Seamus smiled at her and stilled his hand before speaking, “Good Morning…again.”

“Good Morning.” Hermione replied, “What time is it now?”

“It’s about half nine,” Seamus answered, “I woke up at half eight but couldn’t make myself get up so ended up drifting off again. Didn’t hurt that I had a pretty, warm witch in my bed to keep me company.” He punctuated his sentence with a wink causing a blush to form on Hermione’s face.

“Who would have guessed you were such a charmer?” Hermione teased him in return. A smile had settled on her face from the moment she woke up and it was a delightful feeling. She was not usually a morning person but being woken up by Seamus made it better somehow. “So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?”

“If you’re open to it,” Seamus began in a deep lilt that sent a shiver down Hermione’s spine, “ I’d love a bit of a snogging session yeah? Then we can pop out for a bite to eat before I have to get ready for work.”

Hermione couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. Seamus always had been forward but to hear him ask her to snog like that surprised her. Looking over at him she replied, “Sounds like a good way to spend the day to me.”

Seamus smirked at her while scooting closer and moving his hand up over her thigh, grazing the side of her ass and settling on the curve of her hip. His thumb rubbed in slow circles, scrunching the fabric of her sweater with each pass. Leaning in, Seamus’s lips brushed Hermione’s once softly. Then it was like something snapped in both of them and their lips pressed together roughly. As far as first kisses went, it was one of the best Hermione had ever had. Seamus was confident in his kissing abilities and it was clear why. The awkwardness that typically crept in during first kisses was nowhere to be found. His teeth dragged over her lower lip, tugging slightly, making her let out a breathy groan.

Seamus pulled back, grabbing Hermione’s hips and pulling her on top of him. Her hands instinctively reached out and landed on his chest in an effort to steady herself. The feel of his pecks under her hands only fueled the fire in her body. Their lower bodies were pressed tightly together and Hermione could feel the growing bulge through Seamus’s sweat pants. This time it was her that leaned in first to press their lips together.

With Hermine being on top, Seamus had more freedom to use his hands which he took full advantage of by running them over her body. His hands slowly dragged the sweater up over her stomach until Hermione had no choice but to pull back from the kiss to let him pull it the rest of the way off. Goosebumps appeared all across her body as the chilly air settled over her newly exposed skin. The tightening of her nipples alerted Hermione to the fact that they would be rock hard.

“Even better than the view last night.” Seamus muttered with a grin. He pushed her up so that they were now sitting face to face with Hermione still on his lap. Seamus leaned in, kissing a slow trail down her neck and over her collar bones before moving to one nipple and taking it into his mouth. The other nipple he began to roll between his fingers so it wasn’t neglected.

While Seamus was paying attention to her nipples, Hermione took the time to run her hands over the muscles in his shoulders and back. Muscles had always been something Hermione was drawn to. It was why she had dated so many quidditch players over the years. While Seamus might not have the same muscles that Viktor Krum did, Hermione loved the feel of how smooth and defined they were under her hands.

“Fuck, love.” Seamus groaned out a moment later. Hermione realized with a start that she had begun to grind her hips against him, rubbing her hot core against the hard erection he was currently sporting while also raking her nails down his back. She was more aroused currently than she had been in quite some time. Something about Seamus was driving her wild.

Moving swiftly and with little effort, Seamus pushed Hermione back so she was lying on the bed and supporting himself over her. His forearms were on either side of her head, allowing him to hold himself up easily. Their lower bodies were pressed together and the heat from his body was quickly heating Hermione up. Their lips met in another kiss before Seamus starting to kiss down her jawline nibbling at her neck.

His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered, “I want to taste you love. Feel you shiver and shake because of my mouth on your cunt.”

“Fuck. Yes, please!” Hermione moaned as Seamus sucked on her neck. She could feel his grin against her skin as he continued to move down her body. The path he took had him stopping to bite and kiss at both of her nipples, moving down in a trail past her belly button and teasingly kissing down both thighs. The panties covering her core were soaked and smelled of her arousal when Seamus finally stopped over them.

Seamus rubbed his fingers over the wet fabric, his eyes locked on hers and dark with lust. “Let me know what you like or don’t like. I want to make it good for ya.”

He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and whispered, “Evanesco.” Hermione’s panties disappeared leaving her pussy exposed to him. Seamus chucked his wand back to the side and eagerly leaned in, he licked her slit slowly, savoring the taste of her and letting a moan slip out.

Hermione ran her hands down the length of her body, settling them in Seamus’s hair as he started to lick and suck at her pussy. His fingers were hot on her body as he added them to tease her along with his tongue. His fingers slipped inside of her, stretching her and adding to the pleasure that was coursing through her. As he found his rhythm, Hermione encouraged him by lightly tugging at his hair and letting out little moans and whimpers.

Her hips moved of their own accord, grinding slightly against his face. Every time his tongue moved against her clit Hermione found herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She hadn’t had a partner who was so skilled with cunnilingus since she last hooked up her muggle neighbor immediately after Hogwarts. It was definitely a skill she was fond of and never wanted to be without again. Seamus’s fingers were curling inside her, hitting her g spot almost consistently in time with the firm strokes of his tongue on her clit. The breathy moans leaving her lips were becoming more intense.

“Fuck Seamus, you’re good at that.” Hermione muttered when he sucked on her clit hard making her hips raise involuntarily. Seamus smiled against her but didn’t stop what he was doing. He could tell she was getting close and didn’t want to change anything he was doing.

  
The heat that coursed through Hermione’s body was overwhelming her. Her legs started to shake signaling that she was almost ready to cum. When Seamus moved his hand up her body and pinched her nipple at the same time he licked her clit, she fell over the edge. Her head was leaned back, and her eyes squeezed shut as her body shook with her release. Her mind went blank with pleasure.

A few seconds later Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at Seamus. He was lying between her thighs still, his face glistening with the wetness from her pussy, and a grin on his lips. “Alright love? Watching you cum was one of the hottest fucking things.”

Hermione laughed, “I don’t know where you learned that but give them my thanks.”

“Lots of practice.” Seamus winked at her. He leaned in, and kissed his way back up her body, until he was holding himself over her again. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. It was definitely my pleasure.” Their lips met again, allowing Hermione to taste herself on him which was more enjoyable than she thought it would be.

“What do you say we get cleaned up and go get food?” Seamus asked when he pulled away from her.

“What about you?” Hermione asked, thinking about the hard length currently pressing against her still throbbing pussy. “Shouldn’t I take care of you first?”

“The wait will be worth the reward.” Seamus winked at her with a grin.

At his response Hermione found herself wondering if he didn’t want her to suck his cock for some reason. Maybe he wasn’t as into her as she thought. Apparently her fears showed on her face because Seamus grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. “Hermione, I want nothing more than to feel your hands and mouth on my cock, but I don’t want us to get ahead of ourselves. If I let this go too far, I might not be able to come back. And there’s some things we need to learn about each other before then. I’m happy out as is.”

Hermione felt herself relax at his reassurance that he did want her. The prospect of getting to know each other better also excited her greatly. “Alright Seamus, but next time, that cock is mine.” The grin she gave him was positively devious. As they got up and headed for separate showers Hermione couldn’t help the excitement running through her. Who would have thought Seamus would be the one to make her feel this way after all these years?


End file.
